


Time With Millie

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka and Techie spend time with the General's cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time With Millie

The sound of giggling welcomed Mitaka to his quarters before he even opened his door. He smiled to himself, punching in the code to his room and stepping inside. He found Techie lying on his bed, holding a stick with a feather tied to the end of it. He flicked his wrist to make the feather dance in the air, attracting the cat’s attention and making her start to swipe at it. “Millicent?”

“She likes me!” Techie answered, looking up at him.

“Did the General say you could take her? He usually prefers her to stay in his quarters when he’s working.”

“Well…”

“You didn’t ask?”

“No, not really.”

Mitaka laughed and shook his head, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He blinked as Millicent crawled into his lap, plopping herself down in a regal position. “Well, it seems she’s made herself comfortable,” he noted.

“Millie is a lovely kitty!” Techie cooed, scratching under her chin. His eyes focused and refocused in delight when the cat started to purr. “Do you hear that!” he gasped, his voice falling down to a whisper.

“It seems she likes you,” Mitaka said.

“Really?” Techie asked with wide eyes. He blinked when Techie leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

“Just like I do,” Mitaka agreed. “Although perhaps not as much as I do,” he confessed. He smiled when Techie started to blush, the redhead hiding his face behind his hands.


End file.
